El Gran Dilema
by Princess Narin
Summary: La princesa Bura se ha metido en una gran encrucijada, y a pocas horas de que el veneno que ingirió haga efecto ella decide escribir sobre su vida y sus razones para finalmente tomar la decisión de acabar con su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, me ocurrió esta idea, no pude evitarlo y escribirlo ya. Lo terminaré pronto pues no le doy más de 10 capítulos o eso creo. Esta historia tiene algo que suelo usar en varias de mis historias, no se sorprendan por ello jajaja.**

 **Tambien comentó que la próxima semana aproximadamente finalizaré "La Broma"**

 **Bueno, ah comenzar.**

 **Oh por cierto, Dragon Ball no es** **mío** **, pero esta idea** **si.**

" **El Gran Dilema"**

…Bueno, de más está decir que este es el inicio de mi historia, sí, si pudiera llamarle inicio, pues bueno, así como estoy ahora, es irónico decir que es el inicio de mi historia cuando estoy a una hora de mi fin, el veneno muy pronto invadirá todo mi cuerpo y mi último suspiro estará cerca, claro no quiero morir sin compartir con alguien mi mal dicha, no sé exactamente con quien pero el que sea el afortunado de encontrar el precioso cuerpo sin vida de la princesa saiyajin, se llevará consigo todos mis secretos y la historia de mi vida…

Mi nombre es Bura, tengo 16 años, soy hija del Rey Vegeta Tercero y de su concubina Bulma, como mencioné antes escribiré mi auto-biografía antes de irme de este mundo.

Vivo y nací en Vegetasei, cuando mi hermano mayor tenía 10 años y mi madre 26 (Sí lo sé, mi madre dio a luz a temprana edad a mi hermano mayor) pero ese no es el tema, según me contaron Vegetasei en aquel tiempo estaba en un gran conflicto y en un descuido mi madre y yo sufrimos un atentado, ahí fue donde nos separamos, mi madre fue secuestrada y yo muy pequeña volví al palacio, el lugar al que pertenecía, pero mi madre bueno a ella la secuestraron unos hombres en venganza a nuestro pueblo.

Bueno eso es lo que me contaron pues hay cosas que no puedo recordar muy bien. Mis recuerdos más bien comienzan desde los cuatro años, no puedo negar que a pesar de que mi madre no estuvo presente tuve una buena infancia, mi hermano mayor Trunks entrenaba con el abuelo Vegeta pues él debía ser un digno heredero, y yo era cuidada por mi padre.

No es que mi padre haya actuado de niñera, no él era un hombre ocupado. Pues sí era él Rey y tenía cosas que hacer, yo disponía de una niñera, una mujer muy estricta llamada Milk.

Ella fue mi niñera y nodriza según sé y por eso me quería como una madre, ella es de la misma procedencia de mi familia materna, esta casada con un saiyajin de clase baja y tiene tres hijos, Gohan, Goten y Pan. Esta última es como una hermana para mí.

Pero él que ella haya sido mi cuidadora no significa que haya sido como una madre para mi porque no lo fue, nadie podía suplantar a mi madre, pues yo ya estaba resignada a no tener una. Con mi pequeña familia me bastaba. Mi padre, mi hermano y mi abuelo.

Como decía yo me críe con mi padre pues aunque la señora Milk me cuidase en el día él lo hacía en las noches. Y no, no era del tipo de padres que te cuentan cuentos hermosos sino uno que te presumía sus victorias y lo poderoso que era, ganándose mi admiración.

Pero él tenía un punto débil, mi madre. Recién al llegar a los aproximadamente ocho años comprendí el porqué miraba melancólicamente las estrella en su balcón antes de dormir, el porqué acariciaba mi cabello tan tiernamente, él extrañaba a mi madre.

Y no era él solo, tambien notaba eso en mi hermano mayor, según el joven Goten me contó mi hermano mayor era alegre y simpático hasta que mi madre desapareció, yo no puedo decir nada pues mi hermano nunca fue ante mis ojos lo que Goten me contó.

Pero lo que si entendí es que mi madre hacía falta en mi familia.

Cuando cumplí 10 años, me organizaron una gran fiesta. Todo el pueblo saiyajin hablaba de gran belleza y de mi potencial, halagos, regalos y mucha comida, todo aquello era parte de mi fiesta.

Pero todo eso se arruinó cuando una persona dijo lo que nadie se atrevía a decir y lo que les dolía a todos.

 _"Eres igual a Bulma"_ \- había dicho el soldado de clase baja esposo de Milk.

Todas las miradas fueron hacia él y luego vi a mi hermano con los ojos llorosos y mi padre salir del lugar.

Mi fiesta perfecta se había arruinado.

Me sentí mal, sé que no debí hacerlo pero molesta eché a todos de mi fiesta y me quedé llorando en el salón.

Sentía que era la culpable de las tristezas de mis familiares por parecer me tanto a mi madre.

Y es que si bien yo no la conocía en persona sabía muy bien que mis rasgos eran de ella, yo era su doble y eso causaba dolor a mis seres queridos. No podían olvidarla por mi culpa.

Sintiéndome en deuda con ellos fui rumbo a pedirles unas disculpas en aquel tiempo, al entrar a la habitación de mi hermano él me corrió de ahí, no me dejó siquiera hablarle. Me dolía que fuese así.

Luego fui a la habitación que compartía con mi padre (si yo dormía con él pues en la noche era el único momento que podía hablar con mi padre y compartir con él) él estaba de nuevo mirando al cielo con nostalgia.

Tomé su mano, la apreté y suavemente le pedí disculpas.

 _"Lo siento papá, siempre tengo la culpa de todo"_ \- le dije muy triste.

Sin embargo él me miró y apretando mi mano me dijo con su voz áspera de adulto.

 _"Nunca te alejes de mi princesa"_

Esas palabras bastaron para que a la corta edad de 10 años yo comprendiera que mi padre añoraba tanto a mi madre y me amaba por ser tan igual a ella.

Ilusionada pensé que algún día me casaría con alguien que me ame tanto como mi padre amaba a mi madre, era lo único que podía rescatar de romántico o por el estilo en Vegetasei.

Mi vida siguió, pero nunca dejé de sentir que me comparaban con mi madre incluso mi propio abuelo me decía a veces que tenía características propias de ella. Por lo que había oído ella era una gran mujer.

Pero al pasar del tiempo, sentimientos encontrados brotaron en mi, yo me sentía halagada y soñaba con como era mi mamá, pero al mismo tiempo detestaba que me trataran como una mini-Bulma y no como Bura.

Yo no era ella, yo no lo era. Por eso me decidí a buscar maneras de destacarme, gracias a mi insistencia logre que mi padre convenciera a mi abuelo de entrenarme y enseñarme cosas del reino junto a Trunks, cosa que mi hermano no tomó bien e interpretó como si yo quisiese desplazarlo de su derecho al trono.

A los 12 años cuando dejé de ser una niña mi padre me cambió de habitación a una individual ya no durmiendo con él argumentándome que no se veía bien que durmiese con su hija, no le di importancia después de todo se sentía muy bien la independencia y una cama grande para mi sola.

A los 12 años tambien di mi primer beso, fue con el hermano de Pan, Goten. Goten era 9 años mayor que yo pero bueno yo me sentía distinta y quería experimentar sensaciones, así que abruptamente lo besé, fue un beso casto y puro, tambien podría decirse tierno.

Sin embargo me sentí muy arrepentida luego de besarlo, me sentía bien y mal al mismo tiempo por haber crecido, esa etapa difícil llegó a mi vida.

No respetaba las reglas, peleaba con mi hermano incluso desafiaba a mi padre, quien me mostraba esas horribles miradas llenas de decepción.

Incluso inicié una relación secreta. con Goten solo para romper esquemas.

 _"Goten quiero que me toques"_ \- le dije una vez intentando descubrir sensaciones.

Goten me tocó los senos y las nalgas para luego lanzarme al pasto y subirse sobre mi besándome el cuello, todo parecía ser una escena excitante sin embargo yo no sentía esa chispa que buscaba, no sabía por qué.

Me separé de él abruptamente y corrí a mi habitación a llorar arrepentida, cada vez que tocaba a Goten me sentía arrepentida, sin embargo yo creía amarlo al igual que él creía amarme.

Todo eso fue un dilema teniendo solo 12 años (dirán que Goten y yo teníamos mucha diferencia de edad pero en Vegetasei la edad no importa sino el rango y él era un clase baja).

Yo quería saber más del amor, en serio lo deseaba, deseaba sentir un amor inolvidable. Solo tenía mi familia para saberlo.

Intenté preguntárselo a Trunks pero él solo jugaba con las mujeres del harem de papá, tambien se lo pregunté al abuelo y me dijo que los saiyajins no sienten "esas cosas", se lo pregunté a Milk y me dijo que ella amaba a su esposo pero él solo la quería por su buena sazón, así que decidí preguntárselo a mi padre.

Después de todo yo aun veía un ejemplo a seguir en él y su romance con mi madre.

Cuando se lo pregunté el sonrió y me dio un consejo, que fue el mejor de todos pues su gran experiencia lo ayudaba.

 _"Nunca te enamores, el amor es solo sufrimiento princesa"_ \- me dijo para volver a mirar al cielo como siempre lo hacía.

Él aun la extrañaba después de tantos años.

Me atreví a preguntarle a mi recto padre y Rey una pregunta que no cualquiera lo haría.

 _"¿Todavía la extrañas padre?"_ \- le pregunté con curiosidad.

No quería ver a todos tristes, estaba cansada de siempre verlos de aquella forma.

Él solo me miró y respondió sin problema o sin romperme la cara por el atrevimiento.

 _"Tu madre es de las personas que nunca puedes olvidar"_ \- me dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si contuviese sus lágrimas.

Nunca pensé que mi padre fuese así de sentimental, lentamente me retiré y volví a mi habitación en donde antes de dormir deseé que mi familia sea una familia feliz.

Yo era inocente dentro de todo, solo quería el bien de los demás.

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Que tengan muy buen día.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragón Ball no es mío, pero la idea del fanfic si.**

" **El Gran Dilema"**

Y no tuve que esperar mucho a que mi familia sea reestructurada. Cuando tenía ya 14 años una extraña nave aterrizó en nuestro planeta, todo el planeta estaba alborotado por aquella dichosa nave, soldados iban y venían.

Aun puedo recordar cuando Raditz interrumpió nuestro desayuno con las buenas nuevas.

 _"Mi Rey, debo comunicarle algo"_ \- comentó él nervioso.

 _"Habla de una vez ¿Qué no ves que estoy comiendo?" -_ respondió mi padre molesto.

 _"Se trata de una nave extraña que ingresó a la atmósfera, quisimos atacarla pero cuando aterrizó descubrimos que es un asunto que le interesaría a usted" -_ comunicó el soldado sin embargo mi padre no captó inmediatamente el mensaje.

 _"¿Es alguien poderoso?" -_ preguntó mi padre y Raditz sonrió y con una gran respuesta descubrió la misteriosa identidad.

 _"No, de hecho es una mujer muy débil y gritona que exige verlo a usted"_

Y esas palabras bastaron para que la mesa fuese alborotada. Mi hermano fue el primero en reaccionar, él actuó como nunca lo vi y corriendo fue a recibir a aquella persona.

 _"ES MI MADRE" -_ gritó sonriendo mientras corría apresurado.

Vi con sorpresa a mi hermano y sonreí, quizá él volvería a ser como me lo contó Goten, pero al girarme descubrí que mi padre seguía en la mesa, inmóvil y con el rostro sin expresión sin embargo se notaba confundido.

Lo vi, parecía un niño inseguro pues miró a su padre o sea mi abuelo quien con una expresión con la cabeza lo animó.

 _"Ve a recibir a tu mujer"_

Y esas palabras bastaron para que mi padre emprendiera su camino rumbo al mi madre.

Y yo, me levanté a seguirlos desde lejos. Por fin tenía la posibilidad de ver una verdadera familia y esta era la mía.

Cuando llegué la vi... Mi madre, Bulma. La dichosa mujer de la que tanto he oído hablar, al fin tenía la oportunidad de conocerla. Era... Tal como mirarme al espejo solo que ella no poseía los marcados rasgos como el ceño fruncido que yo había heredado de mi padre, ella se veía pura, bondadosa, inteligente y vivaz. Era todo lo que me habían contado.

Además de ser una mujer voluptuosa con grandes curvas.

La encontré abrazada a mi hermano mientras ambos lloraban, la escena era muy conmovedora.

Por fin tenía la oportunidad de ver quien era mi hermano verdaderamente y tambien quiera mi papá.

Pues no vi la misma reacción que mi hermano en mi padre sino que se quedó a un costado observando con los ojos confundidos hasta que la mujer que ese mi madre levantó la mirada y lo llamó.

 _"Vegeta"_ \- dijo ella y al fin pude oír la voz de mi madre, era una voz chillona pero bella, llena de sentimientos que expresaba a través de ella.

Mi padre el rey la miró y sonrió de costado sin antes insultarla. No me esperaba un insulto de su parte no era clásicamente "romántico" pero era su manera de expresar cuanto la quería.

 _"Sigues igual de gritona mujer vulgar"_ \- dijo mi padre antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Yo estaba ahí, me quede sorprendida, sabía que mi padre no era muy afectuoso sin embargo esperaba al menos un abrazo a mi madre, pero ella no parecía ofendida sino feliz. Rápidamente desvíe la atención pues ese asunto no me correspondía.

Mi hermano por primera vez me tomó la mano y me jaló hacia mi madre.

 _"Ven Bura conoce a mamá"_ \- me dijo animado.

Me acerqué y vi a la mujer que me dio la vida, estaba emocionada, si bien nunca pensé en como seria conocerla pues yo la consideraba muerta pero ahora me estaba dando ese lujo.

La observé y vi unas lagrimas caer de sus ojos, me sentí mal por ella. Debía al menos darle el lujo de darle un abrazo, después de todo ella había estado lejos de nosotros para mi era como una extraña pero yo no era una extraña para ella yo era su hija su reflejo, la sangre de su sangre.

 _"Madre"_ \- le dije un poco temerosa y ella se tiró sobre mi abrazándome maternalmente mientras lloraba.

 _"Me perdí tanto de ti, de tu hermano y de tu padre. Esos malditos me tuvieron prisionera hasta que logre escapar. Les prometo que nunca más les haré falta"_

Dijo mi madre hermosas palabras, que me llegaron en el alma y por primera vez idealicé una vida con mi familia completa. Me aferré a mi madre esperando que mi vida cambie y con la esperanza de por fin llenar el vacío que sentía dentro mío.

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragón Ball no es mío, pero la idea del fanfic si.**

" **El Gran Dilema"**

Ese día puedo recordarlo muy bien, estaba esperanzada de que mi familia sería completa al fin, después de todo por más que yo intentase ser una mujercita era una niña de solo 14 años que tenía sueños.

En en ese día no deje a mi madre en paz, le preguntaba cerca de muchas cosas cosas y sobre todo me ella me comentaba heroicamente de como logro escapar.

 _"Bueno, demostré comportarme apropiadamente, cuando mis captores menos se lo esperaban construí un arma que los eliminó y tomé una de sus naves, una lastima que fueron tan lentas y me hicieron tardar 8 años"_

Comentó mi mamá en la mesa y mi papá gruñó un poco disgustado.

 _"Me hubieses dejado el trabajo de eliminarlos a mi, te juro que no iba a ser una muerte misericordiosa"_ \- comentó él apretando el puño.

Sin embargo mi abuelo calmó la situación haciendo que los ojos de ira de mi padre desapareciesen.

 _"Sin embargo tu mujer a demostrado su valor, ella esta de vuelta y eso es lo que importa ¿No? Además de los tiempos de prosperidad en Vegetasei"_ \- dijo mi abuelo el ex Rey.

Es que en aquel tiempo se hizo un festín en honor a mi madre, todos brindaban en su honor, ella lucía radiante, hermosa y todos los ojos se fijaban en ella sobre todo los de mi padre.

¡Oh cuan enamorados se veían! Nada parecido a mi hermano que babeaba por una soldado, él más bien se veía como un baboso y mañoso.

Con los celos de punta fui a hacer desaparecer a esa zorra, lo único que querían esas mujeres era asegurarse el futuro teniendo algo con mi hermano.

Y es que no es solo con mi hermano, siempre fui celosa de mis familiares, todos eran hombres y yo la única mujer que los corregía.

A mi tío Tarble yo le hice una estricta selección de "novias" hasta que finalmente se caso con una mujer muy extraña. Mi abuelo se escabullía de mi para tener sus "encuentros" y ni hablar de mi padre, ninguna mujer pudo ingresar a la habitación real pues mi padre era mío y de mi madre nada más y mientras ella no estaba yo lo cuidaba.

Es por eso que tenía una fama de celosa y pobre de la mujer que fuese cuñada mía o pobre de la mujer que se acercase a mi Goten.

Mire un lado a otro y no vi a mis padres, me pareció muy extraño pues mi padre no se perdería el banquete por nada del mundo, no lo comprendía. Así que fui a buscarlo.

Caminé en su búsqueda pero no tardé pues lo vi en un pasillo arrimado a la pared aparentemente estando "a los besos" con alguien. Decidida a ir a correr a la zorra fui hasta que me di cuenta que la "zorra" era mi madre.

Me sentí mal por haber insultado indirectamente a mi madre y supuse que debía acostumbrarme a que ellos estén juntos después de todo eran pareja.

Me quedé un rato observando la demostración de amor y sonreí al mismo tiempo que suspiré.

Deseaba tanto vivir un amor como el de ellos.

Al volver al salón me sentí un poco sola pues todos estaban ensimismado y nadie me prestaba atención, estaba aburrida con una mano bajo mi rostro el cual permanecía con una mueca mas aburrida aun. Quería hacer algo interesante pero más quería dormir o hablar con alguien, mis amigos no estaban ahí pues Pan, Goten y su familia pertenecían a la clase baja, mis parientes estaban ocupados y los demás en sus asuntos.

Pero el aburrimiento terminó cuando al fin el banquete llegó mis familiares volvieron a la mesa y hablaron de distintos temas, toda la mesa estaba alegre pero sin embargo me sentía excluida y celosa. Trunks acaparaba a mamá. Yo la necesitaba más que él, esta era mi oportunidad de conocer a mi madre.

Comí tranquila y luego dirigí la palabra a mi madre. Necesitaba compartir más con ella.

 _"Mamá podemos hablar un rato"_ \- le pedí a lo que ella accedió.

 _"Vamos a mi habitación"_ \- me dijo ella dándome la mano.

Yo no era cariñosa por mi crianza pero acepté su mano y fui con ella. Fruncí el ceño al notar que su habitación era la habitación de mi padre, pero luego relaje mi mirada dura pues era lógico ¿No? Debía acostumbrarme de una vez.

Cuando entramos note que la habitación estaba más bonita y la cama era más grande que la que yo compartía con papá de niña. Sin duda la habitación fue decorada a gusto de una mujer y esa era mi madre.

 _"Quiero conocerte mamá"_ \- le dije al sentarme en la cama.

Ella solo me miró y sonrió.

 _"Vegeta no lo hizo mal después de todo"_ \- comentó como si yo no la escuchara, supongo que hablaba de mi crianza.

Luego me miró, suspiró y empezó a contármelo todo.

 _"Nací en el planeta Tierra, soy una de las descendientes de la familia mas influyente de la Tierra, que por cierto es un planeta tecnológico. Bueno, los saiyajins fueron a atacar nuestro planeta y yo como buena anfitriona les propuse un trato, hacer negocios con nuestro planeta y milagrosamente accedieron pero trayéndome a mi como garantía, al poco tiempo llamé la atención de tu padre, pues era tan hermosa aún mas que tú, además de ser inteligente y rebelde. Tal como le gustaban a él. Practicamente me obligó a estar con él, con eso no digo que me haya violado, no, tu padre me sedujo con sus "encantos" y yo caí. Bueno ambos caímos pues él aunque lo niegue esta incluso más enamorado de mi que yo de él. Luego tuvimos a Trunks, todo el pueblo celebró su gran poder. Vivimos grandes cosas en ese tiempo hasta que llegaste tú, nuestra segunda alegría. Y luego me secuestraron y ya sabes la historia."_ \- me dijo ella y luego me miro para decirme otra cosa o más bien preguntarle - _"¿Era eso lo que querías saber no?" -_ me preguntó mirándome con sus bellos ojos.

Dude un poco antes de responderle, pues en realidad yo no deseaba saber eso pero no me venía mal saberlo ¿No? Mi madre hablaba tanto y eso la hacía ver demasiado interesante e inteligente.

 _"Si eso era"_ \- le respondí resignada sin embargo ella siguió hablando.

Me dijo tantas cosas, ella sabía tanto era la mujer perfecta, demasiado perfecta.

Deseaba ser como ella, pero yo no era absolutamente nada lo que era ella. Ahora entendía que yo era solo una imagen pero no era ella, no tenía su suerte y no tenía su inteligencia.

La admiración que me causó se transformó en decepción y luego en envidia.

Sentía que mi madre llegó para ocupar mi lugar, y eso yo no lo podía permitir.

 **Aun faltan cosas, como Goten. Que es el "amor" de Bura. Si bien habló un poco de él aun faltan cosas.**

 **Y bueno, ya vieron que la emoción y el interés de la princesa hacía su madre se convirtió en otra cosa. Envidia. Ella comenzará a competir con Bulma porque la considera demasiado perfecta además de tener todo lo que ella deseaba.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragón Ball no es mío, pero la idea del fanfic si.**

 **Gracias a Laura Saiyajin por el apoyo inicial y por los reviews.**

" **El Gran Dilema"**

¿Mi madre mi rival? No para nada, ella era mi mamá una mujer que debería ser mi cómplice y mi amiga, seguro solo me sentiría celosa por un tiempo. Eso pensaba.

Pero con el pasar de los días y meses mi madre me opacaba cada vez más, yo no quería aceptar que me sentía celosa de su belleza, su éxito en el amor, su simpatía, su inteligencia. Todo en ella era perfecto.

Y una vez más volvían aquellos tiempos en los que me decían Bulma pequeña y no Princesa Bura, estaba cansada de estar a su sombra.

Estaba cansada de ver su radiante rostro.

Sin embargo lo que más deseaba era ser como ella o más bien ser ella. Quería ocupar el lugar que ella me robó.

Trate de destacarme en otras cosas como me recomendó Pan pero no podía lo único que tenía en mente era estar al pendiente de mi madre.

Hasta el punto que la simpatía que adquirí hacia ella en un principio se transformó en odio volviéndome hostil con ella.

 _"Bura, no deberías hacer eso"_ \- me regañó cuando lance la comida porque era asquerosa.

(En realidad no quería hacerlo, solo necesitaba un poco de atención)

 _"No es problema tuyo"_ \- le respondí fulminándola con la mirada.

Ella se hizo de la ofendida e intentando ser conciliadora me habló en un tono bonito.

 _"Bura, tú no eres así"_

Yo la miré de una mala forma y golpeé la mesa molesta hirviendo en ira.

 _"Tú no me conoces siquiera y piensas tener derecho reclamarle cosas. No por abrirle las piernas a mi padre serás importante para mi"_ \- le retruqué llena de ira.

Ella inmediatamente me golpeó el rostro, quería llorar pero mi odio creció tambien. Y más lio se armó cuando Trunks se interpuso.

 _"¿Quien te crees para hablarle así a nuestra madre? Aquí la única que no encaja eres tú. Y si nuestra madre fue secuestrada fue por TÚ culpa"_ \- me gritó en la cara - _"Vamos mamá cuéntale que te arriesgaste por ella, por la enfermedad que sufría. Fuiste a buscar una cura a otro planeta y al volver te secuestraron. Tú Bura siempre tuviste la culpa de todo por eso nunca te quise"_ \- no podía creer lo que mi hermano me decía. Ahora entendía su comportamiento.

 _"Pues. No me importa que se haya arriesgado por mí. Nadie le obligó a tenerme"_ \- respondí sin saber que decir pues en mi mente seguían aquellas palabras.

¿Pero por qué no me habían dicho la verdad? Mi padre siempre me dijo que la habían secuestrado por su culpa. ¿Por qué se echó la culpa? Nadie me amaba en ese lugar. Me sentía rechazada. El único que me amaba y comprendía era mi padre.

Levanté la mirada buscando refugiarme en la protección de mi padre pero él me miraba molesto. Nunca me miró de esa manera, entonces entendí que tambien lo había perdido a él.

 _"Quedaras en tu habitación hasta nuevo aviso, no tendrás permitido escapar. Si lo haces ya veras. No puedes faltarle el respeto de esa manera a tu madre"_ \- me dijo él finalmente.

Y yo molesta empujé tan fuerte a mi madre y emprendí vuelo, necesitaba ver a Goten.

 _"Bura, vuelve aquí"_ \- gritaba mi padre mientras sujetaba a mi madre.

Me fui de la casa, ellos no me necesitaban.

Rápidamente busqué a Goten, necesitaba huir con él, era eso el sueño romántico que debía cumplir. Era lo que supuestamente yo deseaba en aquel tiempo.

 _"¿Qué te sucede Bura?"_ \- me preguntó al salir de su casa, la casa en la que vivía solo.

Rápidamente me tiré a sus brazos, e intenté refugiarme en sus caricias. Necesitaba sentirme rebelde y crecer.

 _"Hazme tuya Goten"_ \- le pedí.

Goten me miró y con lujuria me lanzó a la cama, colocándose sobre mi y penetrándome a un ritmo lento yo deseaba sentir algo pero no podía, no gozaba sus caricias, no podía era como si la burbuja del romance ideal no fuese para mí.

Yo no podía ser como mi madre nunca.

Goten se esforzaba, yo lo veía gozar pero solo lágrimas corrían por mis ojos y más cuando vi que Goten fue lanzado hacia el muro de la casa, levanté la mirada y vi iracundo a mi padre.

 _"¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? Nadie puede tocar a mi princesa"_ \- decía mi padre con su voz rasposa y espeluznante.

Tuve miedo por Goten pero cuando vi su mirada de decepción hacía mí no me importó nada, lo único que quería era reparar mi error para con mi padre.

Desnuda y de rodillas le besé las botas para que me perdonará, era humillante para mi todo eso.

Me aferré a sus piernas y él intentaba deshacerse de mi como si yo fuese algo indigno y asqueroso.

 _"No me esperaba esto de ti"_

Y con esas palabras me rompió en dos.

Me ordenó que me vistiera y con vergüenza fui tras él al mismo tiempo que llevaban a Goten a una celda. Me preocupé por él pero entendí por fin que él nunca fue lo que yo quería. Nunca lo amé pues mi amor ya estaba ocupado y yo lo acababa de traicionar.

Estaba enamorada de mi papá, y bastó con que viniera mi madre para que yo me diese cuenta. Ahora entendía por qué me incomodaba tanto aquello o por qué no quería verlos juntos.

Él siempre fue mío, pensé que eso solo les pasaba a las niñas que soñaban con casarse con sus padres pero no, el sentimiento siguió siempre en mi aunque dormido.

Y lo peor es que yo no tuve ni tengo la oportunidad de ser más que una hija.

Siempre me comparé con mi madre porque quería ser ella, quería ser quien mi papá ame. Los besos y caricias de Goten nunca fueron suficientes porque no eran las que yo deseaba.

Arrepentida por mis actos iba con la cabeza gacha y lágrimas en mis ojos, nunca en la vida me sentí tan infeliz.

Luego llegué a mi habitación y mi padre simplemente me encerró en ella como una prisionera. Ni una palabra más pude escuchar de sus labios.

Casi un año entero estuve así, encerrada en mi propia habitación. Incluso ya no me importaba estarlo, sentía que me lo merecía además pensaba que los celos de mi padre eran porque me quería muy en el fondo. Tenía esa absurda esperanza.

Luego de un tiempo mi madre se hizo presente, venía a visitarme cada vez que podía. Al principio la desprecié con toda mi alma. Pero con el pasar del tiempo la compañía me venía bien.

Hasta puedo decir que estaba cambiando.

Me sentía arrepentida e incluso decidida a sacar aquellos pensamientos incestuosos de mi mente. No eran correctos.

Así que acepté la ayuda de mi madre, ella me prometió encontrar la forma de sacarme.

Hasta que ella halló la manera perfecta.

 _"¿Bura tú amas a Goten?"_ \- me preguntó seriamente mi mamá.

 _"Si"_ \- le respondí yo no muy segura.

Pero yo intentaba creerme el cuento.

 _"Entonces tu forma de ser libre será casándote con él"_ \- mencionó mi mamá.

Y una nueva esperanza surgió en mi, seria libre y además podría por fin tener una relación perfecta.

Tan solo tenía 15 y varias cosas habían me pasado ya.

 **Como dije jajaja. Volví a usar la idea del incesto. O sea no es que me parezca algo bueno, sino que me es imposible ver a Bra con otra persona que no sea Vegeta. No sé. Me es difícil.**

 **Como ven todos sus problemas y confusiones fueron que ella siempre estuvo muy apegada a su papá y como todos la comparaban con Bulma ella se sentía Bulma. Se sentía el amor de su padre y ella lo amaba profundamente solo que ese amor quedó escondido en su interior al crecer.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **El próximo capitulo probablemente sea el final.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragón Ball no es mío, pero la idea del fanfic si.**

" **El Gran Dilema"**

 **Capitulo Final.**

Casarme con Goten, le sonreí a mi madre cuando me moría por dentro.

¿Por qué ella si podía ser feliz y yo no?

Pero me contuve, si quería ser libre de nuevo debía comportarme.

 _"Gracias madre"_ \- le dije abrazándola mientras tras ella tenía una mirada confundida.

No sabía que me esperaba luego al salir de nuevo.

Mi madre se separó de mi abrazo y me sonrió, para luego tomar mi mano.

 _"Vamos, tu padre te ha perdonado. Vamos a agradecértelo"_ \- me dijo animada.

Estaba entusiasmada y nerviosa, me había propuesto pensar solo en Goten pero no pude evitar enviar una mirada fogosa a mi padre, mi Rey cuando estaba arrodillada a sus pies y besando su mano.

 _"Padre"_ \- le dije. Pero él suavizó su cruel mirada y me ayudó a levantarme.

 _"No tienes que humillarte ante mi hija, eres mi princesa y nadie esta bajo tuyo. Sé orgullosa y valiente. Si ese muchacho es lo que quieres tienes mi permiso"_ \- me dijo él con un gran discurso.

Me dieron ganas de llorar y me abracé a él, quería incitarlo a que me deje a su lado, yo le serviría como una fiel esclava. Pero él lo mal interpretó y pensó que me sentía emocionada por estar junto a el supuesto hombre que amaba.

 _"Tu padre quiere que seas feliz hija"_ \- me dijo mi madre apareciendo en la escena, arruinando una vez más mi momento con mi padre.

Recuperé la compostura y traté de concentrarme en Goten y aceptar mi destino.

Así fue, mi madre me convenció de organizar una boda al estilo terrícola, a pesar de que yo acepté. Me mente me decía hacer un ultimo intento.

Y así fue que me metí en la habitación de mi padre y cuando él llegó me desnudé frente a él. Necesitaba al menos que me toque una vez antes de irme con otro.

Pero su reacción no fue la que esperaba, él se giró y evitó mirarme. Solo me dijo una palabra antes de echarme de su habitación.

 _"Respétate"_

Yo no quería eso, yo esperaba volverlo loco, que tuviésemos una relación y por fin tomar el lugar que mi madre me había sacado.

Así que con vergüenza y decepción volví a mi habitación. Al día siguiente pertenecería a otro hombre y nunca más tendría una esperanza con mi verdadero amor.

Me llené de ira por el desplante de mi padre y al recordar que todo eso era culpa de mi madre.

Eso no quedaría así.

Pero llegó "Mi Gran Día", era el día de mi boda. Mi madre me colocó el hermoso vestido blanco sobre la cama y con lagrimas en los ojos me dijo palabras conmovedoras.

 _"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi pequeña princesa"_ \- con lagrimas en los ojos me abrazó.

Hasta que atravesé su cuerpo con una gran bola de ki.

 _"Lo siento madre, pero nadie me quita lo que es mío"_ \- le dije antes de dejar caer su cuerpo sin vida al suelo.

Sí, maté a mi madre. Soy de lo peor pero en aquel momento estaba segada por la ira, la envidia la venganza y la tristeza de una vida que no deseaba.

Me coloqué el vestido de novia y caminé con la frente en alto, tenía una boda hoy.

Llegué al lugar en el que quería llegar y toqué, ahí estaba él colocándose el traje.

 _"Padre, he venido a disculparme. Lo de ayer tiene una explicación yo siempre quise ser tuya"_ \- le expliqué y él me miró confundido mientras intentaba buscarme una respuesta.

 _"Eso no esta bien"_ \- me dijo mientras agarraba la copa de vino que le serví.

Yo bajé la mirada y con los ojos llorosos le respondí.

 _"Lo sé. Pero solo quería que me tomaras antes de pertenecer a otro hombre. Sabes muy bien que cuando una mujer saiyajin se une es hasta la muerte. Solo quería llevarme un recuerdo tuyo"_

Le dije tristemente. Pero mi padre por mas duro que sea se conmovió, acarició mi rostro y me dijo unas palabras de padre.

 _"Eres mi princesa, eres la princesa de Vegetasei. Si no quieres unirte no lo hagas pero yo no puedo tocarte eres mi sangre"_ \- me respondió él.

Le miré suplicante, debía convencerlo ya no había marcha atrás.

 _"Padre solo te pido un beso ahora, un beso nada más. Uno en despedida"_

Le dije y pude ver su rostro confundido hasta que accedió.

Lo vi acercarse lentamente a mi hasta que sus labios calientes tocaron lentamente los míos, se movieron lentamente sobre mis labios que buscaban su sabor.

Él era la perfección y yo lo deseaba alcanzar y besando sus labios estaba en la gloria. Hasta que recordé lo que había hecho para alcanzarlo.

Como arruiné mi vida y acabé con la vida de mi madre por haberme arrebatado a mi amado.

Y lo peor de todo era que había envenado a mi padre para que no fuese de nadie más.

¿Tan lejos pude haber llegado?

Rompí el beso y acerqué a abrazarlo mientras lloraba en su hombro.

 _"Perdóname padre, perdóname"_

Le decía cuando él me abrazaba desconcertado. Él me quería me amaba pero no de la manera en que yo esperaba.

Fui una estúpida que mal interpretó su cariño y eso me llevó hasta este extremo.

Luego de un largo tiempo llorando me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde, las pupilas de mi padre se dilataron y su cuerpo estaba relajándose. Cayó muerto en mis brazos.

Yo destruí mi propia familia por un amor enfermizo y obsesivo que desarrollé.

Ante la desesperación y el odio por mi misma consumí el mismo veneno que mató a mi padre.

Es por eso que escribí esto, es este el motivo por el cual acabaré con mi vida.

Me despido de una vez por todas. Gracias.

.

.

.

 **Cuando Trunks terminó de leer aquella carta la arrugó y vio el cuerpo de su hermana abrazada sobre el de su padre. Él pudo haber detenido todo eso cuando su hermana creció tan apegada a su padre pero nadie lo pensó.**

 **El funeral triple de los miembros de la realeza saiyajin fue muy comentado. La historia de Bura se convirtió en un cuento en el libro de historia saiyajin.**

 **Trunks reinó honrando a sus predecesores hasta que un día una mujer llamada Uranai Baba lo cito y sus palabras lo asombraron.**

 _ **"Una vez le dije a tu madre que esa hija seria su perdición pero ella nunca me escuchó y aun así quiso tenerla. Me dijo que el amor era mas fuerte"**_

 **Uranai Baba lo había predicho todo y aun así no lo evitó.**

 _ **"Hay que dejar que el destino siempre se cumpla"**_ **\- justificó la mujer.**

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado. Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió cuando leía la historia de Edipo. El que se casó con su madre y mató a su padre, claro con el factor que él no sabía que estos eran sus padres.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus opiniones por favor. Son muy importantes para mi.**


End file.
